


The Better Support

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, College Reunions?, Gambling, Karin is not a good person, M/M, Magical Robot Penises, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Reingar, Sex competition, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: AuxLots finds something he’s better than Lots at, but does it count if they both win something in the end?





	The Better Support

Lots had spent a good chunk of time in Reingar, having spent his collegiate years here to develop his healing capabilities beyond that which he could manage in Ezera. Had he stayed in his homeland, he would have developed as minimally as the others, and he couldn’t allow that to be his legacy. Within Reingar, he was able to educate himself beyond the schools of medicine and religion which Angelica had done her best to provide the best understanding for. He needed more. He needed to prove he could be useful to them. To someone.

Perhaps that was why he felt bad for the doppelganger Yuna had created. Yes, it was a machine, and had no true sentience that he could really fathom or even get behind in the first place. Nevertheless, it was clear that Auxiliary Lots—AuxLots, for short—was based somewhere along the same lines of dependency upon being depended upon..?

Lots shook his head with an exasperated sigh of frustration. Now in the old quarters he once called his room, with AuxLots sitting at the foot of his bed while he lay adjacent and facing the window, Lots did his best to continue ignoring the other for what horrible atrocities it had been suggesting.

“If you think about it,” AuxLots rattled on absentmindedly, “it’s not even weird. It’s more like masturbation than anything else. Not because I was built based upon you, but because I’m a robot.”

Lots covered his face with a pillow as AuxLots continued. “You’re basically using a fleshlight with your own face on it. If anything, you’re just being a little narcissistic.”

“Do me a favor and please stop talking. That’s the most helpful thing you could do for me. Right now, in this moment.”

“You’re being unreasonable!”

AuxLots plopped down next to him, facing the ceiling as it defended its conclusion. “Letting me get you off is a win-win for us both! I prove that I can be just as good as you at something, and you.. get off..”

Inhaling through the awkward silence, Lots also moved to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling where a poster of Rin from an old performance he had attended smiled demurely back at the two of them.

“You could pretend it’s her? You have options.”

“P l e a s e stop.”

The robot’s groaning was incessant, and Lots was already tired of hearing his voice being used for evil. Rolling his eyes, he added. “Don’t you have an off switch?”

What came next caught him a bit off-guard. “No. I wish I did.”

Lots turned to his left to look at AuxLots, who was already turned away, motionless as it seemingly didn’t know when to stop talking. “All I hear about every day is how great you are. How much Yuna gushes over your talent, and how Karin admires your dedication to righteousness.. I couldn’t be exactly what you were, and Yuna knew that when she made me, so I became the next best thing.

“But ‘next best’ isn’t a good feeling.” Lots rolled over to his side in order to face the other Lots in the room as he confessed his inner trepidations. “Every time a bot is created, it’s created in a sad mimicry of something real. None of us will ever be as good or even better, only good enough or a failed attempt. Fighter Maya was good enough. Even Kikirat V2 was good enough. But me? I’m a well-known failure. I just—“

Lots’ brow furrowed in sympathy as AuxLots began to tremble, tearing up. “—want.. want to be good enough for something. For someone. And I didn’t know where to start.. So I thought—“

“That I could tell you if you were even good enough, speaking as myself.” Finishing his sentence, Lots sighed yet again.

“Y-Yeah.. I suppose it was a dumb conclusio—“

AuxLots stopped himself as Lots crawled on top of him, raising an eyebrow at the priest. “What are you doing?”

“Honestly, no idea.” He shrugged, smirking. “Giving you a chance to be good enough?”

AuxLots stayed quiet for a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. Then, without much time for a reaction, he pulled Lots down on top of him, mashing their lips together. Lots blinked in surprise at the sudden aggression, though he supposed he shouldn’t have been too astonished. In some ways, AuxLots differed from him in this manner—he made very bold decisions every now and then.

The two stayed that way for some time, losing themselves in the feeling of another body pressed against their own, until Lots’s hands finally made their way into AuxLots’ pants, inciting a gasp from the robot. Lots cocked his head, grinning. “You can feel that?”

“I still have sensory awareness,” AuxLots replied nonchalantly. “In appearance, I function the same as every other human being.”

“Good to know.” With that, Lots yanked AuxLots’ shorts down to expose his semi-erect dick, taking it into his mouth and eliciting another exclamation from Aux, this time in pleasure. Lots felt the mage’s hands slip into his head of hair and, roughly clenching tufts in each palm, began to face fuck him. Lots groaned as he felt the dick in his mouth grow larger, leering briefly as he wondered, Did Yuna give him a bigger dick than I have?? 

He batted away AuxLots’ hands from his head to allow him some breathing room as he sat up, staring at the member before him. The robot boy used his elbows to prop himself up as he looked into the stern gaze of the other. “What’s wrong??”

“Your dick.. is pretty massive for your.. our.. size..” Lots rubbed his jaw, and then smirked. “Actually, I think you got your wish.”

AuxLots, still confused, watched the other boy crawl strip his own pants and then forward until his ass rubbed against the large shaft. “Ah.. Oh..” Aux moaned in wonderment as Lots slowly let the tip rub against his hole briefly, before finally working on taking it in.

“Hhhmm..” The priest purred in content as he slowly began to bounce where he now sat upon AuxLots’ lap. “I had been preparing myself for my own fun before you arrived, but I think this might just be better..”

“..Better..?”

Lots felt a set of hands grip his hips to stop them, and he looked down in bewilderment. Before he could even ask, however, AuxLots’ devilish flashy smile greeted him. “Allow me to be the best you’ll get for the night then!”

With his enhanced robotic build, AuxLots sat himself up, rotated the both of them until his feet were now planted on the floor beside the bed, and began to fuck Lots furiously. Lots’ groaning now resurfaced, and the brunette bit down into AuxLots’ neck in pure enrapture as his insides were stuffed.

It hurt so good to feel the large tip nearly pull out just to thrust back into the depths of Lots’ bowels, and he howled into the shoulder of the mage every time, letting Aux know he was doing it right. It was then that AuxLots decided he would reach beneath the original Lots’ legs, lifting him until his dick was almost able to flop out of his ass, and subsequently standing up. Lots raised his head up to look into the eyes of the mischievous copy of himself as AuxLots then allowed him to drop, his thick member hitting that perfect spot. Lots felt his own dick throb as he came, whining into the arms of his current ride as he rode out the final few waves of pleasure. 

Aux slowly placed Lots back on his bed, starting to pull out until Lots held him in place, his hands gripping the robot’s back tenderly. “Hold on,” he breathed, barely audible. “Let’s see what else you can do.”

*

*

Yuna, Ludwig, and Karin watched the monitor detailing Auxiliary Lots’ sensors, his statuses, and his visual perception, each with their mouth agape out of astonishment, disgust, and excitement respectively. Karin squealed happily and stuck out her hand toward the others. “Pay up!”

“I refuse to believe this is why you wanted me to give Auxiliary Lots a larger penis than Lots. There’s no way you saw this coming.”

“Sometimes I wish I was actually a minor, so I could have you all arrested for the things you’ve subjected me to.”

Karin simply smiled as she pocketed the money, patting her sword with her rebuttal. “At least my sword agrees with me. It was a good expenditure of Student Council funds!”


End file.
